hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Cabot
Alexandra Cabot is a character in the Josie and the Pussy Cats franchise. About Alexandra Alexandra is the twin sister of Alexander Cabot III. She obsessively wants Alan for herself and always tries to make Josie look like a fool in front of everyone, but it always backfires on her and she ends up with the short end of the stick. Alexandra appears to have long black hair with a full fringe styled in a low ponytail adorned with a red ribbon and has a single white highlight at the center. Her hair is a contrast to her Archie Comics counterpart as the highlight at the center of her head is red and black eyes. Her primary and notable appearance to suit her style is a red and black long sleeve short dress with a matching white belt to her waist and red heels with black toe caps. In Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space, her space outfit is identical to Josie, Valerie and Melody as the color scheme is based on her primary outfit which is red and black. She wears a red space suit with a white sailor collar, red pants with a black belt with a Pussycat buckle and black boots. Gallery Screenshot_2016-09-24-06-58-34-1-1.png 090.jpg 63.png Ski Vacation.jpg 34.png Josie-and-the-pussycats-episode-4-swap-plot-flop.jpg Screenshot 2017-02-10-14-02-38-1.png Rm0qV2jt6vQ.hqdefault.jpg Josie-and-the-pussycats-episode-15-the-jumpin-jupiter-affair.jpg 280x157-xuI.jpg Scared pussycats.png Screenshot 2017-02-20-14-53-45-1.png Screenshot 2017-02-11-15-02-14.png|Alexandra: thanks Valerie. Valerie: that's what friends are for alexandra. 9184B947-21F0-482F-A02C-D127191578FB.jpeg 66BC4259-24FF-4BC8-85D3-F7E5275E8A90.jpeg 9BD641E0-A8AF-4C27-A763-0798F5C73667.jpeg A1CBFE34-83EC-4289-ABFC-D5FE4410E05E.jpeg Old Melody and Alexandra.png 099.jpg Melody , Alex and Alexandra.png Alex, Alexandra, and Melody young.png Old Melody , Alexandra , Alexander and Sebastian.png 564.png Melody, Alex and Alexandra.png The Bag Factory Detour.png I said ouch.png Alexandra and Josie.png The princess is home.png I still got the formula.png Watch out.png The Jumpin' Jupiter Affair 65.png Women Warriors.png Ski outfits.png Caged cats.png Josie with the others.png Look at the trail.png Are you all right Alexandra.png You mess us up.png I protest.png Opreation Dancing girls.png We found you.png Calm down , alexandra.png Dungeon blues.png JosiePussyCats-MelodyMemoryMixup28.jpg Josie hb.jpg vlcsnap-2019-08-13-21h17m08s697.png vlcsnap-2019-08-13-21h50m11s017.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-15h10m07s813.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-15h16m04s675.png Velma and Alexandra.png vlcsnap-2019-09-07-19h55m07s650.png vlcsnap-2019-09-07-20h34m02s020.png vlcsnap-2019-09-07-20h34m18s905.png vlcsnap-2019-09-07-20h32m24s539.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-08-23h41m39s785.png Everybody Playing.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-08-23h26m36s161.png The Girls Pussycats Outer Space.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-08-22h17m22s619.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-08-22h10m36s445.png vlcsnap-2019-09-08-22h18m17s554.png Alexander and Alexandra Pussycats Outer Space.png vlcsnap-2019-09-08-23h39m28s477.png vlcsnap-2019-09-08-23h40m41s919.png Little Characters Pussycats Outer Space.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-09-10h05m53s563.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-09-10h06m19s461.png We gotta snap her out of it.png Little Alexander,Alexandra and Melody.png Alan Offers Josie His Chair.png Alexandra Takes Alan Chair.png Alexandra All Wet.png 4C185AC4-8651-4DB6-BA1D-9AF993803BDE.jpeg 8F317C2A-C4A7-4F07-A3A5-71BEF1D96907.jpeg 7925CFD5-CAB0-40BD-AD08-A918E2BEE9B0.jpeg Switching seats.jpeg Alexandransdm.png The Girls Wake Up.png Shaggy and Scooby Sleeping.png Alexandra and Melody Looking.png Alexandra in The Mud.png Alexandra Wants To Be With Alan.png vlcsnap-2019-11-02-20h17m01s867.png Alexandra Throws Water.png Alexandra After Getting Wet.png Meeting Captain Nemo.png vlcsnap-2019-12-18-22h04m10s971.png vlcsnap-2019-12-18-22h03m48s179.png Just Leave The Driving to Me.png Pussycats Van.png vlcsnap-2019-12-18-22h23m15s603.png vlcsnap-2019-12-18-22h18m33s408.png Alexandra with a Plunger on Her Back.png Alexandra Face.png How Would You Like to Record a Fat Lip Song.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h53m43s075.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h53m52s825.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h54m48s901.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h57m16s768.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h58m33s565.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h59m04s517.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-10h59m36s903.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-11h01m12s548.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-19-11h01m52s976.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-11h02m47s058.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-11h03m19s817.png vlcsnap-2019-12-19-11h04m07s811.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-19-11h04m27s085.png Category:Characters Category:Josie and the Pussy Cats Category:Josie and the Pussy Cats characters Category:Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space Category:Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space characters Category:Brunettes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:The Funtastic Index Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies characters